Moonlight
by Gossip l0ver
Summary: my dads missing, he used to train us to be spies, by us i mean Finola, paige, James and me to be spies. he used to save us so now we're saving him, from deigo. the criminal who loves my mother. this is sad. but it wont be...not at the end at least.
1. Apolgue

Apologue

He's dead. Gone.poof. he wasn't in my life anymore.i felt a lump in my throat as I tried to swallow my dry sliver. A tear trickled down my face as I saw the police holding the people back. Mum was crying furiously. I didn't know what to do. I just ran, ran as fast as I could I didn't know where I was going, it didn't matter either. I finally stopped running hearing the calls from behind me.

"April, wait up." Finola said putting a hand on my shoulder. Paige, Hayden and James followed behind. I was hoping she would say this was all some sick joke and none of this was real but all of it was real it was as real as anything.

"April, everything's going to be ok." Hayden said puffing . but every thing wasn't going to be ok I just knew it. I started crying the cries were getting lost somewhere in the noisy city.

"you don't know he's dead you know what our cops are like they don't do their jobs right they'll do anything to get out of a case, you know what we'll investgate it your dad was cop he'll have cop stuff around plus all those training he'd give every Saturday is going pay off April and until no matter how hard it is we know whether he's dead or not we're not going to stop."James said confidently. My black hair stuck to my face I wish I could be as confident as him but I couldn't whenever I try to speak all comes out are sobs. I cried harder. Paige got me a tissue to wipe my tears with. I sat down on the bus stop.

"get put of here you pesky kids." a bus driver said rudely. "this is not a playground its for people who wants a ride now leave before you lose my customers." James said something to the bus driver which I couldn't catch but it only made the bus driver angry.

"if you don't leave our call the cops."he screamed. The cops. My dad was a cop and now he was gone.

"go ahead call the cops see if they care their best cop is gone."I screamed. The bus driver looked taken back.

"get out of here." He screamed. James led me to McDonalds as I started to settle down. Paige ordered us some food as James, Finola and Hayden comforted me. I finally stopped crying. I was all worn out I still felt like crying but I had used up all the tears in me. I drank some of my Fanta. James was right the cops didn't do their jobs properly they wouldn't give a care even if the whole city was on fire they'd do anything to get off a case. Get a grip April I told myself we'll find out whether Dad is dead or not and we wont stop till we find out.

"April are you feeling better?"Hayden asked. I nodded.


	2. chapter 2

2 weeks later

In MacDonald's

"we don't know he's dead right?"I asked them.

"no, we don't."James said. I suddenly felt and urge of energy run through me.

"Lets do it."I said slowly.

"do what?" Finola asked. James smiled at me.

"find her Dad." James said.

"ok guys mind telling me whats going on here."Paige asked noticing James and I were smiling.  
"we're going to be cops junior cops but we're going to find April's dad." James replied.

"so we're going under cover?"Hayden and Finola asked at the same time. It was their dream to actually go on a mission and maybe we weren't cut out for this yet, maybe we needed a few more fake missions but right now we were just going to have to ditch the rules we were on our own.

"not just undercover we're going on a mission."I said. We decided to take a train to the shop my dad used to go to get his equipment, the police here had to get their own gear. where every one else got their gear was from a cheap shop round the corner but my dad took his job seriously. We ran to the train station. .We got on just in time. I sat down by the window and remembered 11 o'clock last night. I woke up because of the noise the cars were making. I saw dad through the window heading towards the park across the road and Diego following behind. I thought oh whatever their probably just talking being friendly you know. But why would they be friendly they were the worst of enemies because Diego was crushing on Mum and totally trying to get Dad and her to break up. I was to sleepy to care I thought what could he do? I guess he could do a lot, a lot more then I could ever imagine. A tear prickled down my face. James put his arm around me to comfort me. I thought about how Dad always used to take me for walks in the park since I was three and he still did before last night that is. The walks would be our special time. It was our father and daughter time where we would talk about anything. It was our stop and I couldn't wait to start investigating.We had to walk about 6 blocks from the train station then a few streets. It was a busy street so busy that it never stoop out and I guess that was the whole point, they got their customers by internet. They supply stuff for cops in Miami and all the big crime cities. I came here with my dad very rarely but it always made me feel like I came there every single day.

"Hey Martin."I said as I saw him behind the computer.

"Hey April what's up have you been crying."Martin asked. He obviously haven't heard about Dad.

"yeah dads gone missing though the cops told us he was dead but the cops arn't any help in this city are they."I said dryly.

"what. No way and you must be feeling horrible come on come up to my room guys I'll get you some drinks and we can talk."Martin said as he led us upstairs. This was one of the things I loved about Martin he could just make you feel better all of the sudden. We sat on the coach in his room and drank our cokes.

"umm…. Martin I was thinking actually we were thinking on going to find out where mmy dad was."I said .

'ahhhhhh……… you're a determent one aren't you April and you want me to help you?"Martin asked.

"yes."I said hoping he wouldn't say no it was too dangerous for us and all that lectures we get from other adults.

"I'll help you but I'm going to need a lot of your time."Martin said.

"ok anything to get you to help us."I said. Knowing Martin was going to help us was like getting lost in the city but realizing you had your mobile with you. Martin led us back down to the store to show us all the spy gear.

"so who do are your suspect." he asked. I knew it was a trick question.

"suspect everyone."I said.

"even your closes family." James said.

"never trust anyone." Hayden said.

"ever." Paige said.

"and never let your guard down not even for one second." Finola finished off.

"your Dad sure did train you lot well." Martin said clearly impressed. I told Martin what happen last night.

"so your prime suspect is Diego and his gang." Martin said. I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The beginning

"I'm going to keep traing you so every Saturday from 6am at 960, be there together." He said. we nodded, we knew the codes for the whole city. 960 was easy it was the Athletic field near to our apartments. I met Finola, Paige, Hayden and James when I moved into the apartment. They lived right beside me apartment after apartment.

"you guys are going to need the basics, bracelets talking device. All you need to do is click the button and speak into it then it will be recorded and all the other people will get it and it will start vibrating when you have a message then you have to press your button again and you'll hear what they wanted you to hear." Martin said handing us some bracelets. There was girls and boys ones, the girls ones were love heart and the boys were skulls. There were 7 skulls or love hearts and each one of them had a button on them.

"you guys choose a colour each." Martin said. I chose red the 2nd button, James chose the blue Hayden chose the pink Paige chose the purple and Finola chose yellow.

"ok the colour you chose will be the colour the person uses to send it to you. If James wanted to send Hayden a message he'd press the pink button because that's the colour she choosed. My colour will be green and when you want to send it to every one it's the very last button, I'll put the start of your names on the buttons and e for everyone." Martin said.

"cool." All of us said at the same time.

"You need to bug Diego's phone and his room." He said giving us each 2 chips.

"April you'll have to do it seeing as he wants your mum to be his wife then he'll have to be nice to you. You guys will also need computer hacking training." Martin said.

"do you all have a laptop?" Martin asked.

"yep, got mine for my sweet sixteen." I said.

"good, so lets start with the rules of spies, you need to know more then the basics. I've got these books that will help you get started." He said handing us some books.

"Read those by Saturday. I've got to go now do you need a lift?" he asked.

"no we've got a train with our names on it."James said. We said bye and headed outside realizing it was raining heavily.

"ohh… nice goin James now I have to get my self wet." Paige complained. When we got onto the train the bus driver gave us this filthy look like if-you- get- my- train- wet- not- only- are- you- dead- your- dead- meat look. We looked like we just jumped into the pool and forgot our towels. When I got home I found mum in the lounge looking at our family photos. Carefully turning every page like it was on fire. I knelt beside her.

"hello honey would you like pizza for dinner both of us can make it what do you say?" she asked cheerfully.

"yep." I said playing along. She was trying so hard to make me feel happy. Then I felt vibration on my rist.

"hey Mum im going to wash my hands ok." I said as I stood up.

"sure honey I'll get ready to make pizza in fact why don't you go down to your friends and ask them if they want to make pizza?" she asked. Boy was she really trying.

"sure mum." I said leaving. The message was from James it said,

"hows it going sweet thang." I replied

"If that was saying hi your beautiful meet me outside my apartment in twenty second. I sent one to the others without the start.that was private. James was first out he gave me a quik kiss right as Paige was coming.

"hey love birds get a room." Paige siad.

"by the way hows your mum going?" she asked actually waiting for the answer.

'fine she's trying to support me you know." I replied noticing every one was here.

"wait a minute Diego." I said.

"yeah what about him."James asked and like he read my mind.

"oh got the devices." He asked.

"hello lovebirds just cause you got your secret way of mind reading does not and let me emphasize NOT mean we know what your thinking so care to tell us?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"think we could make the girl suffer." James said smirking.

"GUYS." Paige screamed.

"God Paige you spend too much time on your nails, 'oh I broke my finger' and too less time here." Hayden said pointing to her head.

"tell me about it, James and April were going to plant the bug into Diego's cell remember." Finola said.

"hmpf and your calling me dumb he carries his cell phone around with him DU-ER we'll do it tomorrow right now lets get baking." Paige said going into my apartment.

"hey kids wash your hand first." My mum shouted from our kitchen.

"ok." We said going o the toilet. After that mum gave us each a ball of dough and we started beating it. My phone went off.

"hey sorry got to get that." I said leaving to answer it. It was Rick my history partner and the boy who's liked me since pre-school.


End file.
